The present invention relates to a dust collector designed to collect dust produced by a grinder during grinding.
Referring to FIG. 5 and FIG. 6, there are shown a perspective view of a known grinder and a side view of the known grinder respectively. As shown, the grinder comprises two grinding wheels (a) each mounted within a hood (b). In operation, the grinding wheels (a) are driven by a motor (c).
When the motor (c) is turned on, the grinding wheels (a) will be driven to rotate so that the pressure within the hoods (b) will be less than that outside the hoods (b). Thus, the air accompanied with the dust produced by the grinding wheels (a) at the time of grinding will be sucked into the hood (b) from inlets (d); however, the air entrained with the dust will then exhaust out of outlets (e). Consequently, most of the dust produced during grinding will not be collected in hoods (b), contaiminating the air. Furthermore, the operator may inhale dust during grinding which is injurious to health.
In order to eliminate such a fatal drawback, a modified hood as shown in FIG. 7 has been proposed. The hood (f) is further provided with an outlet at its rear. Nevertheless, only one-third of the dust produced at the time of grinding will be exhausted out of the outlet (k). In short, there is hardly any use to keep the air fresh and the workshop clean.
Accordingly, it is the chief object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate such a drawback.